


Where do we go from here?

by obscureshipyard



Category: Tom à la ferme | Tom at the Farm (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Violence, Dubious Consent, Fix-It, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Not Beta Read, Power Imbalance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscureshipyard/pseuds/obscureshipyard
Summary: Post movie "fix it" of sorts. Tom stole Francis's truck and he is clearly not the type to let sh*t go. He tracks Tom down to his apartment in the city and things do not go as either of them planned (as if either of them had the common sense to make any sort of a plan)





	Where do we go from here?

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing the movie it's obvious that these two did NOT have a healthy relationship and I in no way condone the relationship they had. But! this being a work of fiction I just could not ignore the raw magnetism I observed between them so this story came about. First time post, not beta read. Read the tags. Please comment and let me know what you think.  
> Not my characters, all credit to the lovely Xavier Dolan and the team behind the film.

Tom heard the knock. It hadn't been particularly heavy, just a knock. He looked through the peep hole but didn't see anyone. Maybe just a package being delivered?

Opening the door his heart had suddenly started to race. He looked down to the ground and saw only mud covered boots. His eyes shot up. Francis. Every alarm was suddenly blaring in his mind: Danger! Danger, run! But it was too late. The door was forced open. Before Tom could think there was a hand on his chest ripping at his shirt and shoving him back into the apartment. He was so shocked he couldn't even get a full word out, just a pitiful squawk before the front door was slammed shut and Tom was forced up against it.

Francis was a sight. The familiar look of rage twisted his handsome features. He wore the same beat up leather jacket Tom remembered from the farm. He smelled just how Tom remembered, too. It was earthy, musky with pure male sweat, and a wafting of cologne. He pressed up against Tom hard. Instantly the smaller man stilled. He had learned well that fighting Francis would get him nothing but a more thorough beating. When he cowered and whimpered it made the big man soften if only just a little.  
The air was crackling between them. Both men were breathing hard. Tom did his best to try and curl up into a ball, to be nonthreatening and submissive. His eyes were shut tight, his glasses askew. He didn't scream. Francis stood unmoving against him but with every twitch and shudder his grip tightened. His body pressed closer. He wouldn't be letting Tom go, that message was clear.

So he waited. He could hear Francis's fast paced breathing start to slow and deepen. It was as if he was trying to take in Tom's scent.

Minutes ticked by. Every possible scenario played behind Tom's eyelids. Was Francis here to kill him? Beat him? Was he back for his truck? Back for Tom? Would he force him back to the farm? The suspense, not knowing what Francis's intentions were, was agony. When the big man finally pulled back Tom was shocked to see tear tracks running from reddened mismatched eyes. The fear in his belly mixed with something aching and sad.

Tom knew Francis was lonely. He had all but said it more than once in their time together on the farm. Had he missed Tom in his own sick and twisted way? He knew what Francis had done in the past. The crimes he had committed that ostracized him as he likely deserved. Tom had even felt that wrath first hand.

But the more he learned the more he knew of Francis's sadness, his self hatred and misery. It had terrified Tom when he was trapped on the farm completely at the mercy of a monster. But now, here, Francis was just a man, a broken man. He was confused and afraid just like Tom. And like Tom they were both afraid of Francis and what he truly was.

Looking in to those eyes Tom knew what he would do next. He figured he'd have a beating coming, maybe this would even be his last night on earth because of it. But he knew what he was going to do.

Looking up into wide searching eyes he could see the fear there. In the dim light of the apartment he watched confused terror flicker as he leaned his head forward. The grips on his wrists tightened until he could feel the small bones rubbing together painfully. He didn't let it show on his face. He kept his features calm as he leaned in feeling Francis's warm shuddering breath on his lips. This was it, maybe his last act in this life. It seemed poetic that it all might end with a kiss.

He closed his eyes and pressed only lightly into his partner. Francis was already completely on top of him and yet Tom felt he was the invading force in this. He was gentle. That seemed important. He needed to be gentle.  
He kept it short. Only long enough for his heart beat to slow just a fraction. Pulling back he let out the breath he had been holding, maybe his final one. He waited.

Francis ducked his head. Tom couldn't see his face, couldn't read him. A wet breath was his only hint before Francis was on top of him again. This time it was his lips seeking out Tom. He pressed in tight with his frame and kissed him hard. It was blind and unforgiving. Tom yielded to it completely. He let a small whimper escape. Francis shifted his weight and moved one heavy hand to Tom's throat as if he needed to feel the sound through his rough and callused palm. Tom whined again as Francis tilted his head to get better access to his opening mouth. Fingers dug in tighter, not cutting off air but setting bruises into pale muscle and delicate skin.

Tom used his free hand to gently hold on to Francis's shoulder. The kiss was rough and uncaring but there was so much tension burning between them Tom hardly noticed. He was a fool for love and passion. It burned him but he liked the pain.

He brought one leg up to hike around Francis's waist. He was biting at Tom's mouth until they were both tasting blood. It was delicious. Francis's opposite hand moved away from shackling his wrist to grab his ass and pull him close until they were grinding together. Tom's free hand wrapped around broad shoulders without a thought.

Francis began a tight rhythm then. He worked his hips up against Tom's crotch hard. The rough jean was merciless against him. Thin sweatpants and lack of underwear offered no protection. Tom could feel every scrape and it made him dizzy. His greedy body wanted more.

"Francis." He gasped as lips and teeth moved to mark at his neck. He tried to push back. He needed space. Tom had no doubts on where this was going next and he would much rather have it happen with lube and a forgiving mattress. But at his struggling Francis slammed him back hard against the wall.

"Bed, don't stop, take me to the bed." He pleaded. Leery eyes traced his face for signs of deceit. Tom just let his hunger show bright and needy. His lips were swollen and hanging open. He knew his light skin was flush and already marked by Francis's teeth and hands. He was already too far gone to turn away from this.

Francis snapped to action. Hands moved to Tom's ass and picked him up off the ground. He yelped but wrapped his legs tight around Francis's waist. He bent down and took the stoic man's mouth again as he carried them deeper into the apartment. It was a studio so there wasn't far to go. Tom could feel fingers digging new sore spots into his backside by the time Francis toppled them on to the bed.

Tom laid down flat letting his arms drift wide. Francis pulled back but only an inch. Hungry eyes under a furrowed brow traced the lines of Tom's body. With a wicked smile that curved cupid bow lips Tom reached down and pulled his glasses and shirt free. Where they landed he neither knew nor cared.

What he did know was how many bruises remained from his time on the farm and Francis's brutal treatment. His smile faded into a look that was both hungry and accusatory.

Francis had a different look on his face. Arousal and anger were still very clear but a look of regret began to show itself as heavy fingers dared to drift down over purple and maroon markings. The tread of a boot could be seen over his left ribs. Green-yellow knuckle marks could be made out over his right abdomen. He shuddered as warm fingertips traced lightly around the marks. Tom closed his eyes and was shocked to feel warm lips descend next over every inch of them. Neither man spoke. It was just as well, neither needed words.

What Tom needed was more. Francis was still busy mouthing at his flesh while crafty hands reached to strip Francis's jacket, sweater, and shirt from his body. Layer by layer Tom removed the barriers between them. Francis was still worshiping his chest when Tom finally had him bare. His fascination now lingered on Tom's nipples and wringing needy little gasps from the blond. He kept his body close as if he were still afraid Tom might bolt if released. It was like he needed him close to survive.

After a particularly sharp nip Tom dug his fingernails into the lowest point of Francis's strong back and clawed his way up to the man's broad shoulders. Angry red trails were left behind threatening to bleed but when Francis pulled back to glare at him Tom could only see excitement burning brightly in his eyes. It seemed he liked the pain, too.

Tom bit his lip as Francis loosed a deep growl. Heavy hands moved down to the waist band of Tom's sweatpants and quickly peeled them away. He was back over Tom before he could even feel the chill in the air touching his naked body.

Tom looked up at Francis with wide brown eyes. There was no going back now. There was a look of such vulnerability on Francis's face it nearly broke Tom's heart. He leaned up and pulled them together again with a hand on the larger man's thick neck. He kissed him slow and sweet. All the while his opposite hand moved down and undid the belt, button, and zipper of Francis's jeans. Tom then reached up to his bedside table but Francis snatched his wrist up like a viper. His whole body went rigid and ready to fight.

"Francis," Tom whispered. Using his most soothing tone he tried to calm his jumpy partner. His wrist was aching from where Francis had a grip on it but he ignored it in favor of laying kisses along tense shoulders.

"I'm just getting lube and condoms." He relaxed his own muscles waiting for Francis to do the same. Even from the awkward angle he could see the fear etched all over his terrified lover's face. There was so much fear. Francis was soaked in it. Pity and a deep need to comfort and care for the wounded man drove Tom forward.

Francis was broken, twisted, ashamed. He lashed out and abused others in the only way he knew to interact with those he had feelings for. Tom felt he could see everything that was Francis, every crack and broken piece. He needed healing.

"It's safe here. No one will judge you. No one even has to know. You can touch me, Francis. You can fuck me. You can care for me." He felt the man shudder in his arms. Tom kissed his promises into a beard rough jaw. The hold on his wrist relaxed. Gingerly he picked up the bottle of lube and coated Francis's index finger liberally.

The other man was enraptured. Tom brought the finger down to his puckered hole and helped guide it gently, pressing at his entrance just so. He let the hunger etch his features so Francis could have no doubt in this. Letting go of Francis's wrist Tom laid himself open across the bed.

Long moments passed. Francis let his eyes drift up and down Tom's body. It felt like a physical caress. But truly it was nothing compared to Francis's finger beginning to rub and put pressure against his ass. It wasn't until he leaned down for a deep kiss that he let his tongue and his finger begin to invade Tom's body. Beneath him Tom whimpered and grabbed at the comforter to steady himself. It was achingly slow at first. But as soon as Francis was able to fit his whole finger inside without much resistance he pulled out completely. Tom heard the shuffling off of pants and belt then the snap top of the lube bottle. He worried that Francis might try to fuck him without anymore prep.

Instead Francis nipped hard at his neck as he stuck two fingers in quick and deep. Even with the lube it stung. Tom hissed and grabbed at Francis's exposed torso. He dug his fingers in until his blunted nails drew blood. Francis didn't give him a second of mercy, just started thrusting in and out feeling the tight grip squeezing him as he opened Tom up wide.

Tom bit on the thick meat of Francis's shoulder in retaliation. The only response he felt was a deep groan from his partner's burly chest. They rode out the pain and endorphins until Tom's body was open and compliant. More lube and another finger made Tom's toes curl. His back arched up off of the bed but Francis held him down. His hand worked like a piston until Tom was seeing stars. Sweat dripped from Francis's dark brow and landed on his skin. He needed more.

"I'm ready, fuck, Francis. Please, fuck me, need you to fuck me." Tom begged leaning up to kiss at the hard line of Francis's mouth. Tom gasped as the fingers slid from his ass leaving him bereft. Tom reached up and grabbed one of the condoms from the table. Looking back he met smoldering eyes watching his every move.

Clumsy fingers tore open the small package. He took hold of Francis's cock and they both lost their breath. He could tell Francis was doing his best to hold himself still. But it took everything Tom had not to show the shock on his face. Francis was thick and longer than anyone Tom had ever been with. The heavy slab of meat was hot in his hand. He was now very grateful for the prep from Francis's thick fingers but he knew it was still going to be a lot for his ass to take. He kept his breathing even as he stretched the condom over the wide weeping head. Francis moaned when Tom coated him with more lube and pulled him up tight against his hole.

Tom sucked in a breath and did his best to relax his muscles as he wrapped his thighs around Francis's waist and arms around strong shoulders. Francis took his mouth in a searing kiss as he forced his cock inside. Tom held on for as long as he could manage but once Francis was past the first tight ring of muscle with no stopping in sight Tom had to loose a wail. He cried out at the mixture of pleasure and pain. Francis buried his head in the crook of Tom's neck and kept up his forward advance. His body was heavy over Tom, crushing him down, keeping him from the world. Tom clawed at his lover's back and did his best to stay open and relaxed. Francis stretched every part of him. His head was swimming by the time Francis bottomed out.

"Tom... you feel so fucking good." Francis's deep voice whispered into his ear. They were the first true words to pass his lips since barging in to the apartment.

"Need you. Tell me I can have you." He pleaded and ground his hips in tight circles. Tom saw stars as that thick pole moved over his prostate.

"Yes, fuck, take me." Tom dug his heels into Francis's ass to force him to move. And move he did. He pulled out until just the head remained before tunneling back in with one hard shove. Tom's body ached just as much from the emptiness as the sensation of being so overly stuffed with Francis's cock.

He held Tom tight and fucked into him hard. Tom could barely keep air in his lungs form the force of it. It was too much, too fast. He pulled back to put a hand to Francis's chest and gazed up at him with pleading eyes. Francis looked down and froze.  
"Slow, deep." Tom instructed while giving a gentle rock of his own hips. Their eyes stayed locked together as Francis began matching Tom's pace. He bottomed out sure and strong every time and watched Tom closely. The steady rhythm gave Tom's body time to adjust to his lover's size and begin to truly enjoy him. Needy kisses were exchanged and a greedy hunger began to build in Tom's belly.

"Harder. Faster." Tom's eyelids felt heavy like he was drugged. But it all felt so amazing. Francis did as commanded and began picking up speed. He was remarkably attentive as if his goal wasn't his own pleasure but wringing as many screams and whimpers out of Tom as he could. Tom knew how determined and single minded Francis could be. To have that laser focus completely on him again, and this time for pleasure was so heady he felt drunk. He grabbed on tightly to the bulging muscles of Francis's back and arms looking for an anchor.

"Fuck, you're gonna make me cum." Tom whined. He wasn't used to so much attention and passion. He didn't want to disappoint his lover. He felt the need to push himself over the edge, to race to orgasm by any means necessary. One hand snaked down to stroke himself those last few times he needed to explode but it was snatched away.

"Not yet. You can't cum until I tell you." Tom cried out his frustration at being denied. Francis just growled and picked up speed fucking harder and faster into Tom's tight ass. He pulled Tom's leg up over his shoulder changing the angle so he fucked right into Tom's prostate. He screamed out as his vision went blurry.

"More, more, right there, please!" He begged. He bared down harder until he heard Francis swearing. His muscles were coiled tight but he couldn't let go until Francis gave the order.

"Cum for me. I want to watch you cum from just my cock." His hips didn't give from their pounding rhythm. Francis rode him hard. Fingers dug into his thigh holding him wide open. Tom's mouth gaped in a silent scream. His back bowed up without his control as cum shot out of his cock and all over his chest. He'd never been able to cum untouched before, but of course Francis could fuck an orgasm out of him.

Tom settled down into a twitching mess barely even coherent enough to realize Francis was still fucking his sore hole. He moaned and bit at his lip battling the over stimulation and feeling the world begin to tunnel into darkness. The last thing he remembered was the feeling of throbbing and the hot rush of cum filling the condom inside of his ass. It was all so heady and pleasurable. Tom gave in to it completely and passed out in Francis's arms.

-

It was the sun light that awoke him hours later. He hadn't drawn the curtain last night. Hell he hadn't even locked the door. Images and memories flooded back quickly as a thick arm around his waist tightened. Francis.

The dark apparition in his life made flesh again and currently cuddling him into the mattress. Tom could barely fathom it. Not only had Francis found him but he hadn't murdered Tom as he had very much expected. No, instead they had made passionate love. Tom looked down at the man who pressed his face so tightly to Tom's chest he'd be able to listen to his heart beat as he slept. Francis looked so peaceful in sleep. His features were softened, his brow relaxed. It was all so surreal.

Tom felt anxiety beginning to build. What did this all mean? Would Francis stay? Would he wake up different? Would he wake up the same? Worse? Tom wouldn't be going back to the farm. He promised himself. But the long list of things he didn't know was amassing. The crushing anxiety was making it hard to breathe. That coupled with the rapidly rising urge to pee.

He slipped out from the luxurious warmth of their shared body heat under the covers but found himself snagged. Around his wrist was a human shackle. Francis's strong hand held him tightly. His face was still mostly placid from sleep but Tom saw the hint of a wicked smile forming.

"Francis, I have to pee." Gorgeous green and blue eyes were suddenly on him. There was not a hint of sleep to be found in them. His expression remained resolute. Tom loved those eyes as much as he hated them. It wasn't fair that something so beautiful be given to such a flawed creature. They caught Tom like a snare. It was hopeless and he knew it. Letting out an exasperated sigh he spoke again.

"I'm going to the bathroom. So, either let me go or come with me." Much to his shock Francis lumbered out of bed and stumbled up next to him. His hand remained firmly wrapped around Tom's the entire time. Tom let out a bubble of laughter and pulled the big man along to the bathroom with him. Francis stopped him at the door jam and pressed him up against it. He leaned down low and kissed him. When he pulled away Tom was smiling.

"Good morning." He sighed as Francis pet the wild blond locks sticking out every which way. He didn't say anything back. Just stroked and kissed him again until Tom's bladder reminded him of why he had gotten up in the first place.

He opened a new toothbrush for Francis and took a leak while the other man brushed his teeth. It felt strange having Francis here in his tiny apartment. It was almost like he didn't fit. Tom knew the space was cramped but he never needed much space for just himself. But it wasn't just about size. It was like Francis was another life form. He didn't fit into this part of the world. He was so alien that Tom was having trouble even understanding it. It seemed lonely. He suspected that was at least partially what the other man felt in his life.

Tom washed his hands as Francis watched him closely. He had donned his boxer briefs at some point between fucking Tom to into unconsciousness and cuddling him all night like a stuffed bear. It made Tom wonder what else Francis might have gotten up to while he was passed out. Before he could think of a tactful way to ask Francis was suddenly pulling him back into his arms.

"We could use a shower." He growled before nipping at Tom's neck. His hips rocked into Tom's side showing off his more than slightly interested erection.

"Agreed. I feel gross. Covered in sweat and dried cum." Tom's voice went high as Francis's hands dipped down to tease at his thighs and that sensitive flesh just above his dick. The big man had no words in retort. He seemed much more concerned with running his fingers over every exposed inch of Tom's body and taking in the scent of him from the back of his neck.

Tom shuddered but the urge to be clean before another round of love making won out. Francis let him go only as far as it took to turn on the water before closing in on him again to grope at the new bruises on his skin. There weren't many and none as angry or painful as those he still carried from the farm.

In the shower the water was warm but Francis's embrace was warmer. They quickly soaped and rinsed. Francis paid extra attention to cleaning Tom's backside. At first he just played with the plush cheeks then let a single finger invade the still slightly stretched hole. Tom whimpered and bucked his hips at the sensation. His cock was stirring with interest. A second finger joined it. Tom had his hands pressed hard against the tile wall. Before the water could run cold Francis pulled away just enough to free his hand and shut it off. He grabbed a dry towel from the rack and made quick work of drying Tom off. The smaller man was shivering from the sudden lack of body heat and building need inside. Francis was toying with him, winding him up and then stopping so abruptly.  
But his kisses were soft as he then dried himself before stepping out of the tub. A gentle hand extended to help Tom out after him. It was strangely polite. It barely fit into Tom's head how this could be the same man as the cruel monster he had been at the farm. His heart warred with his head but in the end his body won over everything. Francis's touch was addictive and he didn't seem to have any plans to stop touching Tom any time soon.

They traded kisses as they blindly waltzed back out of the bathroom towards the bed. Tom could hardly believe how starving he was for his lover again. It was nothing he had ever felt before, as dangerous as it was glorious.

"Francis." He moaned the name as he was pushed over the side of the bed. His hands caught him but a strong push at the center of his low back made him arch down. He was sure to put on a pretty display as blood was fully diverted from his brain to thrum into his cock. It was like he could feel the literal switch being thrown to turn him from a logical human being to a needy slut willing to do anything for Francis. He was confounded how this man could have such easy power over him with barely even a word.  
Tom didn't have time to question it for long. Francis was groping at his ass and rubbing his thick cock in to Tom's crack with clear intent. Tom felt empty after the tease in the shower and the thorough fucking from the night before. His body so hungry to be filled again. He reached up then back tossing Francis the lube and another condom.

No explicit instructions were needed. Francis was quickly sheathed and pressing inside with a groan. Tom let out a similar noise as he grabbed a tight hold of the bed sheets beneath him. At first Francis didn't even move. He just pressed himself in as deep as their bodies would allow and let his hands roam free around Tom's exposed skin. Fingers scraped and explored the delicate curve from Tom's waist to his full ass. He traced every vertebra with fingers and lips from neck to tail bone. Arms circled around and cradled Tom's chest following every rib and each nipple in turn. Tom was a wash in hazy need. His brain nearly short circuited when Francis's hand encircled his cock and gently tugged.

Tom responded with a startled moan and a whorish thrust of his hips back. Francis put bruises into his skin again, holding him by the neck and hair, biting at him. He was relentless. His thrusts forced Tom down hard on the bed. Francis just used the angle to mount him and fuck down harder. Tom let out a wail at the intensity. Francis was like a machine driven to fuck the orgasm out of his lover with no other thought but to see Tom peak.

And he was getting close. His moans were higher pitched as they burst forth. His body was twisting and arching out of his control. Francis tightened his grip on his hip and put a hand around his throat to hold him in place for those merciless thrusts. Tom loved the feeling of being so jealously restrained.

It hit him like a freight train. His lungs strained for air as he screamed out his climax. His entire body clenched tight as he rode the high.  
Francis kept pounding away, fucking past Tom's over sensitized prostate. Tom started to whimper but his lover gave no quarter. So instead Tom reached up to the hand still at his throat. He pulled it up so the thick meat of his palm was before Tom's mouth. He opened wide and sunk his teeth into the thick skin. Francis let out a strangled wail as his hips bucked in deep. His body went rigid over Tom as he came from the overload of sensation. His last few thrusts were brutal and quick before he collapsed over Tom on to the bed.

After long moments of dramatically fighting for breath Tom crawled out from under the larger man. He didn't get far. Long arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him into a sweaty chest. It amazed him how much Francis liked to cuddle. Eventually their breathing slowed and their sweat dried. Tom's thoughts circled from post orgasmic haze to reality. He laid his head on Francis's chest and listened to the slow strong beat of his heart. Warm hands stroked over his back in the heavy silence.

"What's next? Where do we go from here?" Tom muttered into warm skin. The quiet stretched out between them. Their bodies remained still. It felt as if they could hide from everything in that moment, the world, responsibilities, reality.

"I don't know." It couldn't last forever.


End file.
